Under The Weather
by VelvetRed
Summary: [AC oneshot]Cagalli has a cold and her knight and shining armor checks up on his princess.


**Under The Weather**

"…_The princess has gotten sick…"_

"…_I suppose she caught it due to her late night walks with her bodyguard…"_

"…_must be…"_

He walked towards her bedroom, it was already 0900 and she was still in bed. He gave in to his worry when he had been in the dining hall waiting for her since 0700 that morning and at latest she was up and about was 0730 normally.

As he walked up the large wooden staircase of the Attha Mansion he could hear the whispers of the Princess's maids, as he lightly jogged up the remaining stairs to the top.

"…_high fever…"_

"…_what a ghastly cough…"_

Both nursemaids stood silently at the front of the Princess's door, somewhat peeking through the crack of the door. Athrun cleared his throat to alert them of his presence, slightly startled the two older women straightened their spines and shot back a glance at the young man.

"Oh Alex," one started as she approached him. "Poor Miss Cagalli she's gotten sick, with such a nasty cold."

"The poor dear." The other said in mild concern.

"Can I see her?" he asked his handsome features slightly darkened in worry.

"Sure you can."

Athrun excused himself and walked towards her bedroom and palmed Cagalli's door, opening it lightly. He stepped in the room and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

He looked towards the bed and there he saw Cagalli her bed covered in used tissues, her cheeks flushed from what must be a fever, the dark circles under her eyes was what caught Athrun's attention she was so pale and so still. Walking towards her bed he grabbed a nearby chair and placed it by her bed side, sitting down he heard Cagalli's groan waking up from her feverish slumber. Her eyes slowly opened her thick lashes fluttered lightly as the intrusion of the sun's morning rays made her light sensitive eyes sting.

"Good morning."

Startled and most definitely not expecting anyone she slightly turned her head, and her amber eyes met with his gentle green ones.

"Says you." She said rather harshly, her voice sounding more nasal then usual.

He fought back a slight chuckle.

"That's nice of you to laugh at my misery, Athrun Zala." Her eyes narrowing at him rather darkly in irritation, she coughed, sniffing loudly.

"Give me that box of tissues, please." she gestured towards her night table. He handed it to her, giving her a warm smile.

"Did you wake up like this?" he asked leaning in, placing a soft hand to her forehead and frowned. "You're warm." He stated.

"I woke up before the sun did, I didn't sleep at all, this stupid cough kept me up all night." She pouted He leaned back on his chair and eyed her rather knowingly.

"I should have brought you home much earlier yesterday, it was breezy." He said softly, his head caught up in thought.

"It wasn't your fault, I wanted to stay longer, remember." She retorted when she knew that he was blaming himself internally. He looked up at her, snapping out of his inner thoughts and smiled at her appreciatively.

"Do you want anything?" He asked.

"Yes. Company." She simply stated amidst blowing her nose, which resulted in a chuckle from Athrun.

"What is so funny?" she asked, making it sound more like a command then a mere question.

"It's just I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"Sick and in bed, covered in tissues and nasal."

"Nasal?" the pronunciation of her 'n' made her realise how awful she did sound. Athrun let out a light-hearted laugh at her comedic reaction.

"Stop laughing at me, or I'll throw these dirty tissues and get you sick too." She said frowning at him, holding up a tissue and dangling it with her fingers rather dangerously.

"Now Princess, there's no need to be vengeful." He said mocking her sweetly, a grin playing on his lips. Cagalli let out an exasperated sigh. "I hate having a cold, it's so annoying."

"I don't think anyone likes to have colds." He pointed out.

"That's fairly obvious, _Alex._"

Smiling at her teasing he stood up and looked down at her, "I best be getting back, Kisaka may need me for something."

"You're leaving already." She said disappointed as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Well I could stay a while longer, if that's what you'd like, My Princess." He gave in.

"Stop calling me that, it's Cagalli, fair and simple to you, bodyguard or not. And yes I want you to stay."

"Alright…Cagalli." He bent down and kissed her forehead, she scooted to make room for him on her bed, scattering off her tissues onto the floor. He sat next to her, lazily she placed her golden head on his shoulder in contentment as he encircled a strong arm around her shoulders.

"Cagalli."

"Yeah?" her voice nasal and muffled as she buried her body comfortably under the warm covers, using Athrun's shoulder as a pillow.

"If I get sick tomorrow, I know who to blame." He said through a smirk as he rested his cheek on her blond head.

"Shut-up." She answered; he fought back a bubble of laughter.

Soon she drifted into sleep in his arms. He kissed her head and contented himself just simply holding her, and listening to her soft breathing, cherishing this moment, moments that didn't come often but when they did like this day, they were cherished.


End file.
